


Embrace

by Hieiko



Category: Korean Drama, 힐러 | Healer
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that occurs in Kim Moon Ho's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

The door and the window blinds of Moon Ho's office were closed, but that had never deterred Jung Hoo. He barged in (albeit silently) as he was wont to do, then was halted in his steps by the sight of Moon Ho and Young Shin hugging tightly.

Jung Hoo frowned. He tamped down on the familiar urge to push them apart, more aware now of his own jealousy, but could not bring himself to leave the room either. He stared down at the floor, thus missing the moment that both Moon Ho and Young Shin turned to smile at him.

Jung Hoo didn't realize that he was standing barely an arm's length away from the pair, until he felt the large hand on his left shoulder and smaller hand on his right forearm. In the next second, he was stumbling as the pair of hands tugged him forward, pulling him into a three-way hug.

"What is even happening right now?" Jung Hoo grumbled under his breath. They were pressed close together that Jung Hoo felt the vibrations of Moon Ho's laughter and Young Shin's giggles at his words.

Moon Ho pulled away first, putting a hand each on Young Shin and Jung Hoo's heads and ruffling their hair. Jung Hoo made a sound of annoyance, but Moon Ho only continued to smile even as he left the room.

It was only when Moon Ho was out of sight that Jung Hoo remembered he was supposed to be reporting a lead to their boss. He decided it could wait a little more; hugging Young Shin was more important.


End file.
